


O! On the floor

by Hardykat



Series: MM3/RTF Random [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Roleplaying Character, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A free show after a concert turns into a threesome treat for the 30STM drummer. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	O! On the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Story Idea is mine. Characters based off of characters from Mat Musings III RPG . Characters used with permission. (Real Life) Jeff Hardy belongs to himself. (Real Life) Stephanie Bellars belongs to herself. (Real Life) Shannon Leto belongs to 30 Seconds to Mars, his brother, Virgin Records and himself.

   “Another show behind us, boys!”

   Jared, along with the rest of the band, is heading out to their tour bus. Even though the concert is over, the guys are still amped. They decide to hit the local bars in search of entertainment and relaxation. Actually the bar idea was Jared and Tomo’s. Matt was down with whatever so he went along, Shannon, however, didn’t really want to go. Clubs and bars tend to blend together after a few cities. Jared begged and pleaded with his older brother until Shannon relented. Now with all four members on the same track, there is no way the plan can fail!

   Jared, Matt and Tomo get on the bus. The whole time the guys explain their perfect plan to enjoy the night before the sun took it away. Just as Shannon is about to get on, he hears what sounds like a gasp. He looks around, but doesn’t find anyone or anything. He shrugs it off as him hearing things. He attempts getting in the bus again when he hears another gasp and a additional moan.

   Now he’s really curious. Shannon walks over to the railed edge of the loading dock of the auditorium. As he gets closer, he hears more moans and gasps mixed in with dirty, heated words. He peers over the side to see two heads of hair below: one blonde, the other a darker blonde with purple, red and black streaks. He leans over further to see a guy and a girl making out. The guy has the girl pinned to the wall. Her legs wrapped around tightly around his waist as he thrust into her over and over.

   Shannon knows he should look away, but he doesn’t. More like he can’t. This display of raw passion has him hooked. Pervert. He glances over his shoulder to make sure that he hadn’t been followed. Lucky for him he wasn’t. A smirk appears on Shannon’s lips as he turns his attention back to the show below. The guy has his face buried into the girl’s shoulder, making his grunts and moans become muffled. Shannon bites his bottom lip to prevent his own moan from being heard. Damn, how long has it been? He closes his eyes. Long black hair. Really soft tanned skin. Legs that looked really good wrapped around his waist.

   A soft growl escapes from the drummer’s lips. He mentally kicks himself for even thinking about getting off from the free porn show. He opens his eyes, bust suddenly croaks. Heated hazel eyes look back at him while pretty pink lips form a devilish smile.

   “Shannon! What’s up, dude? Come on!”

   Tomo’s voice breaks through the trance. Shannon quickly turns away then jogs over to the bus. Winding down from the concert wasn’t the only thing he needs to do tonight.

 

   Later…

 

   Fever-the name of the club.

   Who’s there-30 Seconds to Mars.

   Objective-to have a good time.

 

   Shannon is happy for the distraction of rowdiness with his bro and friends. The scene from earlier had almost melted away from his brain. Chalk it up as a rare occurrence. He told the guys what he had saw, but left out the part about the girl looking up at him. To be honest, that did creep him out. It was as if she knew he was there! Dare say she wanted him there.

   He takes a long lazy drink form his beer, his eye s drawn to the few people on the dance floor. A few of the women catch his gaze. Probably the only feature about the club he likes. He looks away for a moment to the bar. He sees Jared and Tomo talking to a couple of girls. Matt disappeared some time ago to make a phone call to his girlfriend. Shannon smirks as he remembers telling Matt that he’s pussy whipped.

   The music changes to “Buttons” by the Pussycat Dolls, making him cringe physically and mentally. They’re hot, but their music isn’t. He thinks about heading back to the bus, especially if the music selection is going to be like this. He pushes himself away from the bar to do that, but something-actually someone- on the dance floor catches his eye. The same blonde hair, hazel eyes and shapely legs he saw back at the auditorium. The girl sways seductively to the music. She catches Shannon looking at her and responds by smiling back at him with those perfect pink lips of hers.

   “She’s hot ain’t she?”

   A southern accent draws Shannon’s attention from the floor. Some guy decided to take up space next to him. His eyes are on the girl on the dance floor. His blonde, red, black and purple mane is held back by a white bandanna. A white sleeveless form-fitting vinyl shirt covers his torso. Black baggy cargo pants, and black clunky boots round out the look. The only piece of jewelry he wears is a black choker with a simple sliver loop that hangs from it.

   Shannon’s hazel eyes flicker between the hair and the dancing girl. 2+2=….

   “Oh shit!” he shouts in his head.

   “Umm, yeah,” he says out loud. “She’s nice.”

   Shannon takes a gulp from his drink. He looks again at the girl on the floor. Damn! What an awkward moment.

   “My Baby’s a big fan of you guys. I worked double shifts for a month to get her tickets.” The guy turns his attention to Shannon. His right arm is decorated with vividly colored tattoos. “I’m Jeff by the way.”

   “Nice meeting you, um, Jeff.” Shannon says, trying to keep his voice normal. “So are you a fan too?”

   Jeff looks over at Jared then back to Shannon. He gives him a quick skim over before answering.

   “Let’s just say that I like the view.”

   Shannon stands there with a fish-eyed expression. Jeff laughs. He turns his attention back to dance floor again.

   “Stephie!” he calls out. “Come here, darlin’!”

   Stephie moves away from the dance floor toward the men at the bar. She’s wearing a black 30STM baby t, a pleated black/red mini-skirt, and black boots. Around her neck is a 30 dog tag attached to a silver chain. She gives a little gasp of surprise when she sees who is standing next to her boyfriend.

   “Nice to meet you too, Stephie.” Shannon says with a smile.

   “You guys were great tonight.’ She tells him.

   “Thanks.”

   Shannon tries to block out the memory of her mewing in ecstasy. As long as she doesn’t remember looking at him, it should be alright.

   “Hey, wanna join us at our booth?” Jeff’s voice breaks through Shannon’s thoughts.

   “Um, sure.” Shannon replies. He glances over at his brother then follows the couple away from the bar.  Jeff takes Stephie’s hand then whispers in her ear. She giggles then looks over her shoulder at Shannon. He raises an eyebrow in curiosity. What’s so funny?

   They finally reach a booth in one of the dimly lit corners of the club. Stephie sits down first. Jeff steps aside to let Shannon sit next.

   “I’ll be ok on the end dude.”

   “No, the guest of honor should sit in the middle.”

   Again, Shannon raises an eyebrow before sliding into the booth. Jeff sits down right after.

   “Let’s set the mood.” Jeff announces. He reaches over to the small lamp on the table and dims it even further. Hard shadows fall all around them. Shannon blinks his eyes a few time sto adjust them to the lack of light.

   “Tell me Shan-Shan, did you enjoy it?”

   “Enjoy it? The lights being low? It’s okay I guess.”

    Stephie’s giggles softly in Shannon’s ear as her fingers lightly stroke the inside of his jean covered thigh.

   “I think Jeff’s asking about our show back at the loading dock. Did you enjoy that?” She whispers.

   The 30 Drummer’s cat like hazel globes almost bug out his head. It looks like she does remember. He hisses softly as cold fingers touch his warm flesh under his grey t-shirt. He looks down to see that the hand that is crawling up his abdomen belongs to Jeff. A nip at his earlobe is followed up by a nip then a kiss on his neck.

   “I….mmmm…uh..”

   Shannon’s train of though is about to collide with his animal urges. He glances over to the bar again. Tomo and Jared have disappeared, probably with the girls that had been talking to earlier.

   “Thinking about making this a party?”  Stephie purrs as her fingers tip-toe across his “drumstick”.

   “NO!” he pants softly. So much for trying to cover up his building arousal.

   Jeff chuckles as he lifts up Shannon’s shirt. He dips his head and licks a path over Shannon’s exposed pec.

   “H….old on. Wait.” Shannon knows he should stop this before it gets out of hand. He barely knows the couple…and he’s letting them have free reign over his body.

   “Shhhhh….” Jeff playfully bites at Shannon’s rib cage. Stephie’s hand plays with the belt buckle. “Relax. We’ll take care of you.”

   “Don’t worry baby. I can get him really relaxed.” he hears Stephie say.

   He feels the zipper of his pants being slowly inched down. That’s followed by his belt being undone. Her small fingers maneuver themselves under the waistband of his underwear to touch heated flesh.

   Shannon’s tongue glides over his suddenly dry lips. Jeff chuckles softly as he lightly traces his index finger over them. He drags that same finger down to his stubble covered chin before giving him a searing kiss. As he’s kissing him passionately, Jeff moves his hand to join his girlfriend’s.

   By this time Shannon’s rationale is gone. With the stimulus from above and below all he wants to know is how far they are willing to go.

   Stephie’s free hand reaches up to move Shan’s face toward hers. She wants to taste him as well. Jeff looks on with silent craving as his Baby Beautiful kisses the drummer with the same passion as he did. That craving sparks an idea.

   The sexy blonde that is kissing him purrs against his lips. She pulls away slightly, nibbling on the older man’s full bottom lip. He’s so distracted that he didn’t even see Jeff slide under the table then position himself between his legs.

   “Looks like you’re plenty relaxed now.” Stephie breathes into Shannon’s ear.

   “Not if you keep kiss—“ Shannon inhales sharply when he feels a tongue lap lazily over the head of his cock. His free hand touches the space where Jeff had been previously. He looks down to see green eyes looking back at him. Jeff smiles at Shannon just before giving his tool another lick.

   “Mmmmmm.”

   “Found something yummy, baby?” Stephie reaches a hand down to play with a strand of her boyfriend’s multi hue hair.

   “Yeah baby.” is his lust laced reply. “You gotta try it.”

   Stephie nibbles on Shannon’s ear before slipping under the table to join her boyfriend. Seconds later, Shannon grips the tightly and bites his bottom lip to keep his moan back as now two mouths kiss, lick and suck. Hands reach up to the tug down his jeans. Shannon obliges by pushing them over his hips. With his pants now down to his ankles, the duo has more access. Hands again guide his knees further apart. Each breath Shannon releases is now a pant or a moan. His fingers continue to dig painfully into the table. His eyes slip close while his mind floats toward total bliss.

   “Hey Shan! Wondering where you had disappeared to.”

   Shit! Shannon’s eyes pop out when he hears his brother’s voice. He quickly tries to regulate his breathing and adjust his posture. Underneath the table, Stephie and Jeff, smirk at one another.

   “Uh, hey guys.” He pants with a lopsided grin.  “What’s up?”

   “Right now, you.” Tomo replies. He raises an eyebrow when he thinks he sees Shannon’s eyes grow wide for a second. “Why are you sitting here by yourself?” He positions himself to sit down.

   “NO!” Shannon exclaims as he throws his arm up to prevent him from sitting down.

   Jared is a little surprised at Shannon’s behavior too. “Shan, you okay man?”

   “I’m Fi-“Shannon gasps and squirms when he feels a nip on the inside of his thigh.”…fine. Guys really…I’m fine. Don’t worry. I’ll see you later.”

   Jared and Tomo look at each other then give a questionable gaze to the drummer before walking away.

   “Were you two trying to kill me?” he expresses after he’s alone again.

   The response is a couple of chuckles.

   “We’re sorry, baby.” Stephie apologizes. “We’ll make up for it.”

   Stephie slides from under the table to resume her place next to him.  Jeff stays under the table. He carries forward the magic below while his girlfriend’s fire enriched kisses and searing touches renewed the lust above.  Shannon lets go of his reserve once again and became lost in bliss. It keeps going until he’s brought over the edge in a blinding light of passion.

 

   Back on the bus:

   “Think we should go get him?”

   Jared looks out the window at the entrance to the club. It’s been forty-five minutes since he and Tomo left the club. He thought Shannon would follow once he noticed that they weren’t in there. That scene at the table was kind of odd. Shannon didn’t even want to go.

   “Look who decided to show up.” Matt nods over Jared’s shoulder to the man walking out of the club.

   Shannon is a little unbalanced after his encounter in the club. He walks toward the bus on shaky legs. He didn’t even want to come, but his new friends made him glad that he did. He smiles to himself as his hand slips into his pocket to finger the napkin that Stephie gave him. Promises of a better present the next time he’s in town. His tongue glides across his bottom lip, tasting their sweetness. Tasting himself.

   He gets onto the bus and like he expected, he’s bombarded with questions from his brother and band mates. He just smiles at them while climbing into his bunk. Not this time guys, he thinks. This story? He’s keeping it for himself.

  


End file.
